Werewolves Love Their Chocolate Milk
by Conan15
Summary: Just a simple fluffy and ridiculous one-shot of Allison and Isaac involving the benefits of chocolate milk.


Werewolves Love Their Chocolate Milk

Allison Argent did not like chocolate milk, in fact she hated it. The taste, the smell, of it alone caused goose bumps to pop up on her pale skin. Chocolate's sweetness was so not meant to be paired with something like milk. This was why she automatically assumed that her relationship with Isaac Lahey was going to go south the second his pretty-much-adopted-but-not-officially-mother Melissa asked him what he wanted to drink and his rapid fire response was, "Chocolate milk please."

"This isn't going to work out." Allison stated aloud with an aloof expression seconds after Melissa had left startling the seventeen year old boy sitting beside her. They had been dating for a little over a month now and had hit a few speed bumps (mostly supernaturally related and or Scott) but not a valid enough reason to end their budding relationship.

Looking at her aghast with his big blue gray eyes mirroring a puppy's, "What have I done wrong?" His voice came out higher than normal as he said this and his brown wavy hair flopped to one side as he tilted his head causing him to look even more like a lost scared puppy than anything else. Given his wolf half, the puppy look wasn't difficult especially considering his fear of abandonment given his abusive past from his terrible father. He normally was quite good at hiding that abandonment behind an apathetic one-liner but he relaxed around Allison and that allowed her to see sides of Isaac that not even his alpha/best friend Scott saw; one of those was the fear of abandonment that he felt so deeply.

Taking pity on him, she sighed and rambled into her usual explanation of the effect of chocolate milk on her and a bunch of reasons why she thought it did. Once she was done, Isaac shook his head at her with a sly smile which put her in the hot seat of confusion. "It's not possible not to like chocolate milk," He began only to be interrupted by her brisk no nonsense manner that she used normally to deal with someone like Stiles who just never took no for an answer.

"Did you just listen to a single word I said?" She accused shooting him a pointed look from her own deep brown eyes that seemed dull in comparison to his expressive gray orbs that made her always begin to absolutely melt whenever he looked at her with a certain wanting look in his eyes. Chuckling to himself, Isaac nodded earning a perplexed look from Allison as she continued in annoyance, "Then I haven't the foggiest what you're trying to say."

He raised a perfect-by-werewolf-nature eyebrow at that, "Are we British now?" His teasing and fake accent still got a grin out of the confused young lady, mostly because Allison really liked this guy and he was perfect for her in every sense with the exception of his enjoyment of chocolate milk. "Nobody can say no to Melissa's chocolate milk." Allison gave him a look that clearly said she did not agree but wasn't about to full out quarrel with him in front of Melissa. Sighing to himself, Isaac sat in silence as he awaited his glass of chocolate milk and prayed that he could salvage this relationship. When Melissa passed him the plastic cup filled with chocolate milk as they walked out the door to Allison's car, he gave her a grateful grin. "I'll be back in a bit. Scott is still okay with picking me up, right?"

"He'd better be! I expect all my boys home tonight." She replied with a pointed look and he chuckled at that as he wrapped a scarf around his neck, he couldn't help himself."I'm serious Isaac!" The single nurse yelled after him before she walked back inside muttering something about boys while Allison started the engine and he took a deep swig of chocolate milk. That stuff was amazing after a long lacrosse workout like the crazy one Coach had put them through today.

Smacking his lips with pleasure, he glanced over at his girlfriend with her shoulder-length light brown hair flying into her face as she cranked down the window. Clicking on the CD in the player, he grinned as she began tapping her foot unconsciously in time with the current song. She hadn't liked his music before this either, he recalled too, but thanks to him she now played the same CDs that he forced Scott and Stiles to listen to in her car but unlike them, she enjoyed it. Maybe chocolate milk would be the same way. "I'm sorry." Allison finally said as she pulled into the designated parking spot for her and her dad's appartment.

Glancing over at her, any residual anger he felt over the ridiculousness of breaking up with someone over chocolate milk of all things melted away (which was a true feat for a werewolf) as she put the truck in park. "I forgive you." Isaac replied before leaning forward and giving her a quick good night kiss. To her surprise, the residue of chocolate milk on his lips, especially the milk mustache, didn't cause her to want to pull away. Instead a sweetness coated her lips that made her want more of the substance. Allison pulled away just as the kiss began to deepen, Isaac gave her a funny look as she touched her lips with a shocked expression. "You could taste the chocolate milk, couldn't you?" He sighed with a look of absolute dejection gracing his features as he turned away from her and was surprised to hear what she said next.

"It was delicious!" She exclaimed as she reached for his cup and took a swig herself while Isaac looked at her in confussion. To both their surprise, Allison did not gag at the taste, nor the smell of the drink but because it had tasted so much better than she had expected. "You feeling alright? I swear that Marissa wouldn't have spiked the chocolate milk." He paused to consider an alternative possibility, "But Lydia might have, and she was over earlier today and she always wants us to party again like we did back at the Halloween party at Derek's…" In all likelihood Isaac would have continued had Allison not rolled her eyes and stopped him by pressing his lips to hers with a spontaneity that took him aback.

Once he had gotten over his initial shock and had returned her kiss, Allison leaned back and grinned as she took another sip of chocolate milk and smacked her lips with pleasure, in the same manner he had earlier that drive. "It was the best way to get you to stop making lame excuses and get you to admit that you were right."

"What was I right about again? Does it even matter?" He added as he leaned forward and caught her lips again before she could escape. When they pulled away to catch their breath, Allison took the moment to leap in and get in her point across before Isaac could interrupt her with a well-placed kiss again, "Nobody can refuse Melissa's chocolate milk." Isaac smirked at her, he loved to be right but so did she and at that she leaned forward so that her lips were inches from his causing his breath to hitch. "Can we refuse her orders for you to go home tonight?" His blue-gray eyes flashed gold as he grinned at her and a deep rumble came from his chest that sounded more like a growl than most human boys ever managed.

 **This is so cheesy but I absolutely fell in love with the pairing of Isaac and Allison and just had to write something about it even if it was just fluff. If anyone enjoys this one-shot at all, please let me know I can write more but otherwise please read, enjoy, and review!**


End file.
